Misunderstandings
by miraleeann
Summary: A one shot that is an extension of TWICHB's world in which Sirius punishes Harry unfairly. By request. Warning: CP.


**Author's Note: A short story that is an extension of TWICHB's world. By request. Enjoy.**

* * *

There weren't many rules for Harry to follow living with his godfather. In fact, there were only three major ones. He was expected to not willingly put himself into danger, to be truthful, and to respect Sirius. Of course there were other little things his godfather expected of him such as keeping his room tidy and wiping his feet before entering the house. Sirius also liked him to ask permission before going out for a fly. These were all little things though and unlike the three major rules, breaking one of those little rules wouldn't result in much more than a stern look or perhaps a light scolding.

A new rule had been added nearly a week prior though.

Harry had been soaring high above the backyard when Hagrid had come flying in from the other direction on the thing. It was seriously one of the coolest things that Harry had ever laid his eyes on. Sirius had smiled brightly at Harry's excitement and answered the dozens of questions he came up with. The moment Hagrid left though Sirius immediately warned Harry that the motorbike was not to be touched.

Now, not even four days later, the motorbike had been touched.

Not only had it been touched but it had moved clear across the yard from its original resting spot by the large oak tree. Its new resting spot was next to the house.

Sirius gave Harry a peculiar look as the two stood in the yard.

"I asked you not to touch it…no, I told you not to touch it."

Harry was taken aback by the words and quickly shook his head. "I didn't."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at these words. "And now you're going to lie about it as well?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "I'm not. I really didn't Sirius."

"If I didn't do it and you are saying that you didn't do it then who exactly did?" Sirius asked in an annoyed voice. "Honestly Harry it's bad enough they you completely disregarded the fact that I told you not to touch it but the fact that you are going to stand here and lie to my face is just inexcusable."

"I'm not," Harry insisted.

He could feel his palms starting to sweat, his shirt was suddenly feeling a bit too tight around his neck, and his stomach was beginning to feel as though a school of fish were swimming around in side of it. He didn't know how the motorbike had ended up clear across the yard; all he knew was that he really hadn't touched it.

"I wouldn't do that after you told me not to," Harry added.

"Your track record proves otherwise," Sirius replied in what was now a stern voice. "There have been plenty of times in the past where you have done exactly what I've asked you not to and I'm having a hard time believing that this particular instance isn't a case of history repeating itself."

"It's not," Harry quickly shook his head. "I don't know who touched it but it wasn't me."

The sun was beginning to set, but despite the lack of natural light Harry was having no trouble seeing the anger on his godfather's face. It was evident in every feature, from the tight lines in his forehead to his pursed lips.

"This is your final warning, stop with the lying."

"I'm not," Harry insisted in a frustrated voice. It was taking every ounce of restraint he had in him not to yell at his godfather.

"_Harry James_", Sirius warned in a low grim voice.

Harry shook his head as he willed himself to keep his mouth shut. His throat was on fire from trying to hold back his tears as he was sure if he started to cry his godfather would assume it was because he was guilty.

"If you value the use of your broom…or your bum…you had better start explaining."

"There is nothing to explain!" Harry finally exploded, now yelling at his godfather. "I told you, I didn't do it!"

The words were hardly out of Harry's mouth before his godfather had him by the arm. Turning the boy just slightly to the side, Sirius brought his hand down hard on Harry's backside; not once but twice.

Harry sucked his breath in using every ounce of restraint he had not to cry. He wasn't going to give Sirius the satisfaction. He hadn't done anything wrong and he couldn't believe that the one time he truly needed his godfather to believe him the man was doing the exact opposite.

"Go to your room," Sirius instructed in an angry voice. He let go of his godson's arm before he continued. "I'll be up in just a moment and you can forget about riding your broom for the remainder of the summer."

Harry's heart fell at these words. Summer holiday had only just begun and now he was going to be grounded for the duration of it for something he hadn't even done.

Harry hurried towards the house only showing his anger once he was inside and away from his godfather. The moment the back door closed behind him, leaving Sirius outside, Harry stomped through the kitchen and then up the stairs. Once he reached his bedroom, he slammed the door shut behind him and flung himself on to his bed finally allowing the tears to come.

With a shaking hand he brushed the hot tears off of his cheek before removing his glasses all together and placing them on his bedside table.

His bum was still on fire and he was sure there was more to come.

Harry felt absolutely helpless and betrayed at the fact that Sirius didn't believe him…wouldn't believe him. He had honestly never felt so hurt by his godfather.

Hugging his pillow close to his chest, Harry buried his face into his mattress and allowed his tears to fall freely as he tried to think of some way…any way…to convince his godfather that he was telling the truth.

* * *

Sirius paced the kitchen as he willed himself to calm down before he went upstairs to deal with his godson.

Harry had been in his care for nearly a year now and he knew that the amount of anger he was feeling wouldn't do when it came to dealing with the young teenager. He knew that the two smacks he had already doled out had been intense at the very least and he knew that if he went up to Harry's room before he calmed down any further smacks would be just as hard.

Sirius was about to step outside and get some air in hopes that it would help cool his temper when he heard the fireplace roar to life.

His first thought was that his godson, knowing the amount of trouble he was in, had decided to run off. Sirius sprang into action, reaching the living room in just a few long strides and was surprised when he found not Harry, but Hagrid standing in front of the fireplace.

"Sirius," Hagrid smiled widely.

"Hagrid, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Sirius asked. He used every ounce of energy he had in him to force himself to sound cheerful and not as if he wanted nothing more than for the large man in front of him to disappear.

"I hate to barge in and I won't stay long I just wanted to apologize for borrowing the motorbike earlier today."

Sirius felt his heart begin to beat at a rapid speed. "Borrowing the motorbike?" He repeated, praying that he had heard wrong.

"I came by earlier, you weren't home and I borrowed it just for an hour or so. I thought you wouldn't mind…I hope you don't mind."

Sirius shook his head. His heart, if possible, was beating faster than it had been only seconds earlier and his palms were sweating.

"You okay there Sirius? You look a bit peaky."

Sirius nodded. "I'm fine…just remembered something that I have to do is all."

Hagrid nodded as he picked up a handful of floo powder from the dish on top of the mantel. "I'll be going then, tell Harry hello for me."

"Of course," Sirius promised. He was fighting to get his heart back to a normal rate. His hand was now aching at the discipline he had doled out less than thirty minutes prior. He racked his brain trying to figure out why in the world he hadn't believed his godson.

A sea of guilt washed over him as he watched Hagrid disappear into the fireplace. Sirius felt pure hatred for himself as he thought about how hard he had been on Harry, how he had lashed out on him without listening to a word the boy had said.

Slowly he climbed the stairs praying silently to himself that Harry would somehow find it in his heart to forgive him. Of course he didn't feel as though he deserved forgiveness but he hoped his godson would feel differently.

He knocked softly on the teenager's bedroom door and when no reply came he turned the knob and entered the room to find Harry face down on his bed, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

Sirius cleared his throat hoping it would make his presence known but Harry showed no signs of realizing his godfather was in the room.

In a few quick steps, Sirius was across the room. He sat on the edge of Harry's bed, just inches from his godson. Gently he reached out, placing a hand on Harry's back, causing the boy to jump as he did so.

Harry's head whipped around causing Sirius' heart to break at the sight of his godson's tear stained face.

For a moment it looked to Sirius as if Harry was going to try and talk but the boy quickly gave up all hope of doing so and instead let out a heart wrenching sob in place of words.

"Hagrid just stopped by," Sirius said in a soft voice.

Harry looked at his godfather with a questioning face. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Sirius, who was ready to murder him not that long ago was now calmly making small talk about Hagrid.

"It seems he borrowed the motorbike earlier today while we were out," Sirius said in a solemn voice. "I can't tell you how sorry I am Harry. I should have listened to you and I wish you knew how terrible I feel that I didn't."

"I tried to tell you," Harry replied in a hoarse voice.

"I know you did and I'm a right arse for accusing you of lying to me. If you're mad at me I understand and you have every right to stay mad as long as you please but I do hope that eventually you'll forgive me."

Harry shook his head as he rolled onto his back and then pulled himself up into a sitting position. He swallowed hard forcing his tears to stop before rubbing his left eye with a balled up fist.

"I just knew how excited you were about the bike and how many questions you had about it," Sirius shook his head. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and I am truly sorry that I did."

"I forgive you," Harry replied, his tears having now subsided enough to allow him to speak.

Sirius breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Is your bum still smarting? I can get you something for it."

Harry shook his head. Though Sirius had hardly gone easy on him, the sting had vanished some time ago.

"I'm going to make this up to you," Sirius promised. "Anything you want, it's yours."

"Can we have ice cream tonight?"

Sirius nodded before quickly enveloping his godson in a hug.

"I am so very, very sorry Pup."

"Just don't do it again okay?"

"Never," Sirius promised. "Never, ever."

The hug continued for several long moments before Sirius gently pulled away.

"I'm going to go make your favorite dinner," Sirius announced. "And after dinner we're going to play some Quidditch."

"You don't have to," Harry replied.

"I want to," Sirius said.

Harry nodded as he reached for his glasses placing the back in his face.

"You know if you want to blame me for stuff more often you can," Harry said with a smile. "If it means I get anything I want."

"Alright you little mongrel," Sirius chuckled as he gave Harry's leg a tap. "Come keep me company while I make supper."

Harry nodded in agreement as Sirius stood up and Harry followed suit.

"Hey Sirius?"

"Hmm?" Sirius inquired as he headed towards the door.

"Love you."

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around and practically lifted his godson up off the ground in a hug.

"I love you Harry James Potter, more than you'll ever know."


End file.
